Beds can be designed to be movable or adjustable to positions other than a traditional flat, horizontal support surface. For example, the bed can include one or more articulable sections that can be raised and lowered, for example to adjust a position of the user's head and upper torso or to adjust a position of the user's legs, or both. In beds designed for two users, such as queen-sized or king-sized beds, the bed can be configured to be adjustable as well. However, typically an adjustable two-person bed must either be a single mattress wherein both sides of the bed must be adjusted the same way or two separate adjustable mattresses positioned proximate to each other.
The single-mattress adjustable design can be undesirable because it may not allow for individual control of each side of the bed, and thus cannot accommodate the positional preferences of both users of a two-person bed at the same time. The separate-mattress adjustable design can provide for individual positional control of each side of the bed, but is aesthetically unpleasing, e.g., for a married couple, because it resembles a pair of twin beds that have been pushed together. The separate-mattress adjustable design can also have functional issues due to the presence of the gap between the two separate mattresses that runs laterally along the middle of the bed, such as limited support for the bed users along the gap.